The Nightmare's Appeal
by GrellsLilSecret
Summary: Another very short piece that may or may not be turned into something longer in the future. This story questions how much of what we've seen of the story is reality. Is everything real, or is there another possibility?


**The Nightmare's Appeal**

**Standard Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Yana Toboso and Square Enix Co., Ltd. Used without permission but with a lot of respect. **

The hallway had been scrubbed thoroughly in a vain attempt to show that this was a place of cleanliness of healing, but it was only a vain attempt to hide the truth. Beneath the thin veneer of shining walls, dirt and germs roamed freely and death walked these halls as often as the doctors. Angelina Dalles knew these things all too well, but normally she barely let it cross her mind. It was a different matter when it was loved one lying in a hospital bed hovering somewhere between life and death "So you say it is not a coma?" she said to the doctor nearby. While her words were a statement, her tone turned into a question as she couldn't take her eyes off her tiny nephew that seemed to be swallowed by the sheets draped across his tiny form.

Dr. Arnett cleared his throat slightly and ran one long fingered hand through his thinning, blonde hair before speaking. He was a tall somewhat lanky man that moved about as if he was unaccustomed to his own body, but Angelina knew that he was a rather competent physician. "Yes," he answered, "As you know, if this was a coma he wouldn't be talking or moving like he is. This seems more like a very long and unnaturally deep sleep." He sighed deeply.

"But then why can't we wake him up?" she asked, "After what happened to my sister and her husband, Ciel is all I have left. Why won't he awaken. Surely he's rested long enough to be at least partially healed of his injuries."

"Physically he is healed, except for this one place where he was burned from some debris that fell on him," answered Dr. Arnett, "It such a deep burn. It must have felt like being branded."

"Then why is he still asleep?"

Dr. Arnett shook his head slightly. "I don't know," he admitted, "Perhaps he has to heal mentally as well. Remember, it's suspected that he actually saw his parents dead bodies burning in that fire. I think that maybe that was just too much for him to handle. Perhaps, he feels that it's better to dream then to face reality."

"But have you heard some of the things he said?" Angelina demanded, whirling about so that her short, crimson hair spun into her face. Her lips trembled as tears began to fill her eyes. "I heard him say there is no God," she whispered hollowly, "What would ever lead my dear nephew to say something so blasphemous?"

"He's been through a lot," replied Dr. Arnett, "but I'm sure he'll be fine once he wakes up."

"And you should heard the things he mumbled about me," she continued in the same tone, "I don't know how he knew that I cared for his father. I think my sister must have known, and maybe he overheard it, but I can't believe he'd think that I'd be any danger to him or anyone else. I'm a doctor just like you. I want to help people."

"Of course," he replied, touching her shoulder gently, "You should go home and get some rest. I'm sure that soon enough you're nephew will awaken and this will all be behind us."

Almost as if on cue, Ciel cried out in his sleep. Raising a hand to his face so that it was near his right eye he suddenly shouted, "Sebastian, this is an order!"

"Sebastian?" Dr. Arnett asked.

"That was the name of his dog," Angelina answered, as she moved swiftly to the boy's side. She gently moved his hand back to his side and rearranged the sheet. She stared down at her nephew's face and at the frown that was painted so darkly on the youthful features. He had been such a happy child, but so much tragedy had befallen him recently - apparently enough tragedy that he would choose to live in a frightening land of dreams.

How could a nightmare have so much appeal that someone would choose not to leave? Angelina only hoped that one day she would have the answer.

**A/N: Is it all a dream, or is there some reality in Ciel's altered state? Did Sebastian enter Ciel's dream, or is he a creation of Ciel's mind?**


End file.
